A device of the type mentioned at the outset is known, for example, from DE 100 31 030 B4 and has sensors for roughly detecting the contour and thickness of the workpieces to be imprinted which are attached to a conveyor device or to a portal. Nevertheless, it has been found that the workpieces imprinted using a device of this type often have a poor-quality printed image.
Furthermore, European patent application EP 05 009 326.9, which was filed by the Applicant and has not yet been published, also relates to a device according to the preamble of claim 1.